


Stretch

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [68]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara convinced Maggie to go running with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch

Maggie was panting by the time they reached the house again, “I can’t do another circuit. I gotta sit down.” She bent over, hands on her thighs and tried to catch her breath.

“I think I’ll skip the last lap too then, but tomorrow you are running it with me.” Tara leaned against the porch railing and grinned, “You’ll feel better if you do it.”

“Or I’ll be too sore to move tomorrow.” Maggie laughed, “I think I might be crazy for agreeing to do this with you.”

“Didn’t you have chores on that farm? I would think you’d be in better shape, considering all of the walking we did recently.” Tara shrugged, and started stretching. “Cardio is important when you might have to outrun a walker.”

“True, but I’m hoping that it won’t be as necessary inside these walls.” Maggie shook her head, “I know, never assume we’re safe, but I can still hope. Notice, I am out here with you, instead of in my cozy warm bed with Glenn.”

“I should make him run with me, since we’re going on supply runs still.” Tara looked up toward the house, “I can’t picture myself giving orders though, so that’ll be your job. Tell him he can run behind you and watch.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Just what I need, worry about what my butt looks like in these running shorts.”

“Are you kidding? I sat on my ass for two years in my dad’s apartment, and then ended up walking all over Georgia and Virginia with you people. I can tell you from experience that all of this exercise has me down two jean sizes.” Tara paused, frowning, “It’s a shame I don’t have a girlfriend, because my ass looks awesome.”

“It certainly does.” Eugene stepped out from behind the porch door, and Tara laughed. “Sorry to have eavesdropped, but Carol wanted me to let you know that breakfast is ready.”


End file.
